


I'm Good

by willnotreveal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willnotreveal/pseuds/willnotreveal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn seduces Liam with dancing and The Weeknd, marijuana use happens, sex ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Good

 

 

 

It all started with that stupid song, Zayn playing it non-stop in his room, and more than once, Liam even caught small glimpses of Zayn through his cracked door rolling his hips to the beat. God, it drove Liam insane. But Liam couldn’t find it within himself to give into his stupid urges and watch Zayn, until his door was left open and well… Liam’s only human.           

            It turned out to be a little more intentional than Liam had first initially thought, though. It wasn’t until Zayn looked up and held eye contact, The Weeknd playing almost too loud in the background _they like it in a headlock, fuck ‘em from behind, fuck ‘em with their clothes on, put it to the side_ that Liam realized what was happening. Liam thought he might actually pass out.

            Zayn sauntered over to him, almost in a trance like state, carried by the music, and swaying his hips lightly like Liam had taught him all those years ago in bootcamp, their private “lessons” between friends to get Zayn all caught up on the dance routines. 

            Zayn’s pupils were blown, like he was riding on a high, and it wasn’t until Zayn was right in front of his face that Liam realized Zayn had been smoking in his room. Liam grew harder at the thought of Zayn inhaling thick clouds of cannabis, sucking every last bit of smoke from its source, his cheeks hollowing, lips wrapped around the blunt.

            Zayn gazed a Liam lazily, eyes slowly moving down the body in front of him, before his line of vision found Liam’s jeans tented, his thick cock straining against the material. A wide grin found itself growing in what looked like slow motion, and Zayn peered at Liam through half lidded eyes, a laugh exhaled through his lips as the song replayed itself in the background.

            “You need help with that, mate?”

            Liam felt like he was drowing.

            “just a bit uh… I mean, yeah.. yeah.”

Zayn’s grin grew impossibly wider before he nodded, “yeah.”

            He beckoned Liam further into his room before turning and locking the door behind them.

“You have to try this,” Zayn said, guiding Liam further, to his night stand, where a single, newly rolled blunt laid, it’s crease glistening from Zayn’s saliva. Liam’s mouth watered.

            “I haven’t… I don’t know how.” But Zayn smiled softly and nodded. “Just wait, I’ll fix it,” he said, not making much sense, and still nodding.  
  
            Zayn picked up the purple lighter from the nightstand and lit one end of the blunt, putting his mouth to the other end and inhaling, swiftly, lips pulling on it. Liam inhaled just as swift, trying to find room to breathe.

            Zayn held it in for a small while before opening his eyes and nodding Liam closer, ever so close to his face before he put his lips on Liam’s and Liam understood. He opened his mouth with only a second’s hesitation and inhaled the sweet cloud from Zayn’s mouth, tasting both the weed and Zayn on his tongue. He copied Zayn and held it in, eyes watering, before releasing in one huge rush.

Nothing happened.

            Liam began to feel impatient, and Zayn took another drag, not allowing it to sit in his lungs quite as long, before he smashed his lips to Liam’s, Liam swallowing everything Zayn gave him. He held it in even longer than before, eyes not watering quite the same, before releasing.

            It wasn’t until the ninth or tenth drag that Liam’s lips widened themselves and he finally felt a change. Zayn took notice and nodded, smiling right back at Liam.

            The song played again in the background _I said I’m good, everything I said I’d do, I did, I’m good._

            Zayn watched Liam for a short while before tugging the both of them up just to have them both fall into his bed. They started laughing, eyes crinkling, until Zayn’s mouth found Liam’s and they remembered their purpose.

Liam hovered over Zayn, his arms keeping him up, before he dropped down smoothly, kissing Zayn. Zayn opened his mouth compliantly, adjusting to the feeling of Liam’s tongue on his. Liam’s tongue found it’s way to the roof of Zayn’s mouth, behind his teeth, he even found a way to roll his tongue the way Niall does when he pronounces RR’s in Spanish. Zayn whimpered at that.

            Liam began to slowly grind his hips against Zayn’s ass, and Zayn grew needy for more friction, their clothed bodies not allowing enough.

            “This needs off,” Zayn said, tugging at Liam’s shirt.

            Liam helped him pull it off, before doing the same to Zayn. Liam went to unbutton his jeans, but Zayn slapped his hands away, stopping him. “No, me.” Zayn worked the button and the zipper almost at once, his fingers maneuvering them apart before quickly pulling the top of Liam’s jeans down, Liam moving to slide them off further. Zayn lay pliantly while Liam worked above him to remove his sweatpants. Soon enough, they were in only boxer shorts, Liam’s not giving much breathing room for his cock, impossibly hard but not yet leaking. Zayn’s boxers, however, were damp in the front, like he’d been hard before Liam had even acknowledged his dance.

            The thought made Liam smirk, before flipping them over and quickly removing both pairs of underwear. Zayn now sat on top of him, Liam’s dick between his cheeks, grinding down and pining for more friction.

“Where’s the lube?”

Zayn pointed to the drawer next to them and Liam reached for it, finding a small, unopened bottle, and a condom. He set the little foil package next to himself before slicking up his fingers, moving them behind Zayn, poking one finger at his hole. Zayn puckered at the cold sensation before Liam’s digit slipped inside, the lube warming up just a bit. He crooked his finger and after a little exploration, found Zayn’s spot. Zayn wailed and threw his head back, his uncut hair flying. “Another one, add another one, Li.” Liam added another and scissored Zayn open even more.

            “Okay, hurry Liam, please… Just.. fuck please.” Liam nodded before finding the condom next to him. His fingers were too slick to open it so Zayn, impatient, pulled it form his hands, ripped it open, and quickly slid it onto Liam’s cock.

            “Ready?” Zayn nodded and hovered over Liam’s dick, with Liam guiding him, before sinking down. He closed his eyes at the fullness, and Liam waited patiently for him to adjust. Zayn opened his eyes just barely before nodding, Liam pulling his hips just slightly to pull out. As he thrust back up, Zayn moved almost forcefully downward, pushing himself onto Liam’s dick before gasping. “Again, again!” Liam continued to meet his thrusts, just barely hitting his prostate before he slammed into it as Zayn fell back down, and Zayn screamed. “Fuck.. Li right there, hit it again,” and Liam hit it again, and again, before Zayn let out another scream “Liam, hurry please, I’m going to come, I need you to… fuck do it again.”

            Liam pounded into him even harder, and soon enough, he hit Zayn’s prostate so hard that even Zayn didn’t see his orgasm coming. Zayn’s head flew back, neck bared, as he came between them, seeing stars.

            It took Liam only a few thrusts more into Zayn, who was growing oversensitive, before he was coming, filling up the condom. “Shit Zayn, fuck!”

            Zayn let Liam ride out his orgasm, before Liam had to lay back for a second to catch his breath. Zayn got off of him, they both winced as Liam fell out of Zayn, both of them sensitive. Neither of them could think completely straight, both still high. But Liam had to get clean, get this condom off of himself, so he sat up, cheeks flushed, as he tied the condom and threw it away, before walking to Zayn’s bathroom, almost tripping on his own legs that now felt like jelly. He came back with a washcloth and wiped down Zayn’s stomach, then his own, before returning the rag to the bathroom.

            “You’re gonna stay, right?” Zayn asked, eyes wide, looking almost childish. Liam could’ve laughed.

            “Yeah, babe. I’m gonna stay,” he said, before crawling back into Zayn’s bed. Zayn wrapped his legs around Liam and they fell asleep like that, all wrapped up in each other.

 

 


End file.
